Untitled as of Yet
by gaaras-kit-chan
Summary: When Sasuke answers the question of, slightly deranged, ghost wrong, she tells him she is going to curse him, but also reward him for answering two questions right. So, what does this ghost help him with? The revival of his clan of course, but in ways tha


Untitled as of Yet

gaaras-kit-chan: My story has no title yet, but I am open to suggestions. Send me an email, or a comment as your reviewing this, on what you would like it to be, and if it's good enough, or catchy enough, then I will change it. This is an Mpreg. Don't read if you don't like Mpreg.

Chapter One- In the Forest of Akumugakure

It had started just like any other mission for team seven, with Naruto in a one-sided arguement with Sasuke, who's only response to Naruto's rant was a half intrested 'hn...', and Sakura swooning over the dark haired teen.

Kakashi, ahead of the group, was reading the lastest Icha Icha.

As the team walked, heading toward their destination of their first B Rank mission, which consisted of being part of a peace treaty between a new city, Akumugakure, Sasuke heard a voice.

Looking at his team, he noticed that no one else had heard the detatched voice. Looking to the side, deep into the forest, by which they were walking, he waited for the voice to come again.

"Hey..."

There, the voice had come. It sounded distant, as though the person were calling through water, and slightly impish. The voice was not the best voice one wanted to hear comming from a forest near a town called Nightmare Village.

Sasuke's skin rose in miniature goose bumps, but he wouldn't admit it. Uchiha's did not get goosebumps, because Uchiha's did not get scared.

"Hey..."

The voice beckoned again, and Sasuke saw the faint, glimmering outline of a young woman standing by a tree. Her body was thin and malnourished, and her eyes sunken in. Her bony hand waved in greeting to Sasuke, and her wry lips twisted into a somewhat malicious smile, "Hey you..."

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that a ghost was trying to converse with him, her odd, red eyes flailing wildly in their sockets, as her hair fanned out behind her as if blown by wind.

"You...come here." She called, head falling limply to one side, as her neck let out a distinctive, and very, very shudder inspiring 'craaa-aack'.

Finally, as she began to drift closer to him in puppy like adoration, a puppy with red eyes that is, he turned to her, "what?"

Her thin mouth stretched almost to her ears, a sight Sasuke did not like in the least, and revealed row upon row of pointed teeth. "Brave soldier, would you be so kind as to answer a few questions for me?"

Sasuke shuddered, feeling the cold dampness of death radiating off her white skin, "Must I?"

Her head straightened, and snapped back into place, and her eyes stopped flailing, settling on Sasuke. "Yes, you must."

"Fine," The Uchiha conceeded, "But I'll only answer three."

The woman nodded, "Fair enough. But be forewarned, brave soldier, that if you answer wrong, I shall have to punish you."

Sasuke juerked back, "What? How?"

The woman smiled once more, her head falling to the other side as her eyes began to swirl. "Tell me, brave soldier, what do you cherish the most?"

Sasuke, knowing it was a trick question, a question meant to trick him out of what he loved, opened his mouth to lie. But, as he answered, he found, much to his dismay, that the woman had infiltrated his mind, forcing him to answer truthfully, "My dignity."

The woman nodded, neck cracking, and asked her first question, "Brave soldier, what is your destination?"

Sasuke sighed, maybe these questions wouldn't be so bad. "Akumugakure."

The ghostly womans eyes flashed, and her head straightened, "Akumu? Nightmare?"

"Yes... what's the next question?"

"Second Question...brave soldier, what is it you seek in life?"

Sasuke knew the answer to that one without thinking, "To kill my brother, and revive my clan."

The woman nodded, and opened her large mouth once more, "Last question. Brave soldier, am I beautiful?"

At this, Sasuke stopped. Did he risk angering the spirit by telling her the truth, or tell the truth to avoid her punishment? Looking around, he noticed that his team stood, frozen in time, likely due to the strange apparition.

"I..."

The ghost smiled, trying to close her, too small, eyelids over her bulging red eyes. "You can tell me, brave soldier, what do you think?"

Sasuke, being the straightforward one that he is, answered, "No."

The apparitions face twisted, and her body shimmered, and within seconds, she had become even ulgier, if possible.

"NOOO! You're wrong!" She gestured past her, into the woods, and screamed, "I AM BEAUTIFUL!THEY TOLD ME SO"

Sasuke gulped, he'd obviously done something wrong. "I...Um...who?"

Eyes bulging, she brought her terribly decaying face within inches of his, and whispered, "You, weak soldier, have failed my test! But, in light of you answering two questions right, I shall help you, but be forewarned, stupid soldier, that my help has oft been considered a curse!"

Moments later, Sasuke heard a thundering boom, and the woman scratched his stomach, leaving no mark, only a stining sensation. Wincing, he yelled, "What do you mean?"

The ghost threw her head back, an unearthly wail rising from her throat, and screamed, "NO ONE REMEMBERS ME!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "What? What are you talking about?"

Looking sadly at Sasuke, with red, red eyes, she muttered, "No one remembers poor little Sachiko Kurumi...dead on her biggest day! No one remembers poor little Sachiko Kurumi...dead on her biggest day!" The sound of the ghost, Sachiko apparently, faded away, and everything started moving.

Sasuke blinked, "That was odd..."

Naruto looked back at him, "Teme, keep up..." With a sly grin he mocked, "Or, are you getting lazy? I don't blame you, competing with me, anyone would lose hope of being the best, and start to slack."

Sakura growled, slapping Naruto on the back of the head, "You just shut up! Sasuke is wonderful and waaaay better than you!"

Sasuke, realizing with relief that the pain in his stomach was subsiding, shrugged, telling himself he'd been hallucinating. And that was the last time in years that Sasuke thought of that day in the forest of Akumugakure.

Until, a few years later, that is...But that is a story for another chapter...

-------------------------------------------

gaaras-kit-chan: WEEE! first chapter out! Yay me! Okay, well, anyways, Sachiko scares me! just thought I'd share that with you all. Review please! And also, if you're not a fan of Mpreg, which this story is, but still like the begining, then write to me, and tell me. If enough people write to me, nicely, I will make another story using this intro, which will contain no mpreg. If bad words or mean words are used, I will not.


End file.
